ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Enrique Lopez
Enrique Miguel Lopez '(born August 23rd, 1986) is a Hispanic American Wrestler currently working for the Classic Wrestling Federation. Lopez is the brother of fellow wrestlers Phillip Mustang and Danielle Lopez as well as being the brother in-law of James Baker. Early Life Enrique Lopez was born in Tijuana, Mexico to his parents Juan Lopez and Gloria Lopez where he is the 4th out of 5 children (his brother Jose Lopez was brutally murdered in Miami, Florida in 2004). Unlike his siblings, Enrique had gotten into trouble as a youth as he was involved in the drug game, had hung out with street thugs and had brutally murdered innocent people as well. When he was 13 years old, he met his future brother in-law James Baker as they went to the same drug rehabilitation center in San Diego, California. The two then developed a friendship & kept contact with each other throughout the years. By the time Enrique turned 17 years old, he was sent to prison for 5 years for murdering 5 innocent people. Classic Wrestling Federation (2009 - present) On January 1st, 2009. Enrique Lopez had completed 4 and a half years of his 5 year prison sentence and was let out of prison early for good behavior, but was put on parole. On January 4th, 2009, Lopez then decided that he wanted to be a professional wrestler so he enlisted his brother Phillip Mustang and his brother in-law James Baker to teach him how to wrestle. After 10 months of training with both Mustang and Baker, Lopez graduated their wrestling school with flying colors. The day after Lopez completed his training with Mustang and Baker, Lopez then sent in an application to compete in the CWF. Later that day the application was accepted and Lopez is now apart of the CWF Roster where he is the 3rd member of the Baker/Lopez clan to be currently signed onto the active roster. Lopez will have his sister Danielle be his primary manager/valet and will have his brother Phillip Mustang, his brother in-law James Baker and his brother in-law's stable Da Xtreme Dynasty to help him out as well. Lopez made his CWF Debut on the November 7th edition of Showdown as he went one on one with Israel Steele, Lopez lost the match, but gained the respect of his opponent Israel Steele. On the November 14th edition of Showdown, Lopez will face both Israel Steele and Jimmy Johnston in a triple threat match. Personal Life Other than Lopez being involved with gangs, drugs & violence throughout his life. Nothing more is really known about him. Lopez does live in San Jose, California and it is noted that he is a huge fan of the San Jose Sharks of the National Hockey League (NHL). Lopez is also a San Diego Chargers fan (NFL), a Detroit Pistons fan (NBA), a Los Angeles Dodgers fan (MLB), a USC Trojans fan (NCAA) and he's even an avid soccer fan as he's a fan of the Los Angeles Galaxy of Major League Soccer (MLS). Lopez is a member of the Baker/Lopez wrestling family. Lopez is the younger brother of fellow professional wrestler Phillip Mustang as well as being the older brother of Danielle Lopez. Also due to Danielle's marriage to James Baker, Lopez is related to Baker by marriage. Both Baker & Lopez met each other during their stint in a Drug Rehabilitation Center in San Diego, California and have been associates ever since. Lopez' relationship status is unknown at this time, but he does have a daughter named Penelope from a past relationship. Championships & Accomplishments CWF Record: 0-1 Finishing Moves/Signature Moves Finishing Moves *'The Mexican Driver (Da Gringo Killa) *'The West Coast Splash (Frog Splash)' Signature Moves *Suicide Dive (through either the top rope or the middle rope) *Running STO *Hurricanrana *Super Hurricanrana (from the top rope) *Roundhouse Kick *Jawbreaker *Pele Kick *Dropkick *Snap Suplex *Russian Leg Sweep *STF (William Regal's version) *Shining Wizard *Springboard Moonsault *Springboard 450 Splash *Springboard Diving Headbutt *Low Blow (multiple versions) *Split-Legged Moonsault Other Info Entrance Music *'The Anthem by Pitbull & Lil' Jon' Managers *'Danielle Lopez '(full time manager/valet) *'James Baker' *'Phillip Mustang' *'Da Xtreme Dynasty' *'Malik Jones' Signature Weapons *'Switchblade' *'Kendo Stick' *'Aluminum Baseball Bat' Nicknames *'The Hard Hitting Latino' *'The Mexican Gangsta' Catchphrases *'"That my friends is not a guarantee, no it's a damn fact. Act like you know ese holla at ya boy Enrique Lopez"'